Un cristal de Marte
by R-Ishida Tachikawa
Summary: Yamato le trae algo a su novia de su viaje a otro planeta.


**Un cristal de Marte**

**Este es otro de mis fics Mimato, espero les guste =)**

Yamato a sus 24 años ya era un astronauta, él trabajaba en la Nasa, por ello vivía en USA desde hace un año. El pronto iba a ir a Marte con una expedición por primera vez por un par de meses y estaba entusiasmado pero un poco triste porque tenía que alejarse de la única persona que lo acompaño durante el último año, Mimi Tachikawa; ella fue la que lo ayudo en instalarse en USA y sin ella no sabe lo que hubiera hecho allí. Ellos eran solo amigos pero él estaba sintiendo algo más que amistad por ella y al parecer era mutuo, él no quería irse a un nuevo planeta sin antes decirle todo lo que ella significaba para él.

-Yamato que haces ahí sentado debes empacar tus cosas para el viaje- se lo dice Mimi entrando al cuarto de Yamato.

-Ya lo tengo casi listo, no tienes que preocuparte Mimi allí me van a dar todo aparte que me voy a otro planeta, no es como irme a Japón.

-Ya lo sé señor astronauta, no te conformas con solo conocer nuestro planeta sino que tienes que ir a otro sin saber que hay allí, pueden haber extraterrestres o lo que sea- lo dice con cara de terror.

-Mimi no va a pasarme nada y no creo que existan los extraterrestres, bueno que vamos a comer hoy, este es mi último día aquí? – se lo dice sonriendo.

-Si es una sorpresa, sé que te va a gustar lo que cocine aunque no tiene picante porque ya sabes que a mí no me gusta. – se lo dice también sonriendo.

-Si ya lo sé, igual a mí siempre me gusta lo que cocinas.- mirándola fijamente.

- Y agradece que también te enseñe algunas cosas, aunque no cocinas tan mal- se lo dice burlándose.

-Bueno ya vamos a comer, tengo hambre y debo dormir temprano.

- como un niño bueno Yamato – se lo dice riendo.

- Si como sea.- se lo dice sonrojado.

Al día siguiente…

-Yamato te voy a extrañar mucho, era bueno tenerte aquí en USA y que pruebes mis nuevas recetas.

- Yo también extrañare tu comida Mimi.- se lo dice mirándola fijamente.

- Si ya lo sabía, cuídate mucho Yamato, sé que a tu familia y a nuestros amigos les hubiera gustado estar aquí despidiéndote.- se lo dice abrazándolo.

- Ya me despedí de ellos por teléfono, lo más importante es que tu estas aquí para despedirme.- se lo dice rompiendo el abrazo y cogiéndole las manos a Mimi.

-Yamato, a veces hablas muy bonito, como es que aún no tienes novia. – se lo dice riendo.

- Mimi, antes de irme te quería decir algo- se lo dice sonrojado.

- Apúrate, tu expedición ya se está subiendo a la nave.

- Yo te quería decir que …. Estos meses que pase contigo me di cuenta de la gran persona que eres y que tú me gustas mucho. – se lo dice sonrojado mirándola fijamente.

- Yamato, tú también me gustas mucho, me di cuenta hace poco pero creo que estoy enamorada. – se lo dice sonrojada y sonriendo.

- Yo también Mimi, entonces te gustaría ser mi novia? – se lo dice mirándola fijamente.

- Claro que sí, pero me lo tenías que pedir justo cuando te vas a otro planeta, que romántico Yamato.- se lo dice sarcástica.

- Es que si no lo decía ahora, me iba a arrepentir en todo el viaje y tal vez cuando vuelva te iba a encontrar con alguien más.- se lo dice riendo.

- Tonto, ya sabes que te voy a estar esperando aquí , cuídate mucho Yamato te quiero. – lo vuelve a abrazar.

- Y yo a ti Mimi.- Se lo dice rompiendo el abrazo para esta vez darse su primer beso como novios.

- No te olvides de traerme algo de Marte.- Se lo dice Mimi terminando el beso.

- Las cosas que se te ocurren Mimi. – se lo dice riendo.

- Es solo una broma. Creo que ya es hora que te subas a la nave.- se lo dice triste.

- Si ya es hora, te quiero Mimi.- y la besa por última vez para subirse a la nave.

- Adiós Yamato, te estaré esperando.- y se queda Mimi viendo como la nave despega.

3 meses después….

Mimi se encontraba esperando a Yamato en la base donde su nave llegaría, una vez que llego se abalanzo a los brazos de Yamato.

-Yamato cuanto te extrañe.- se lo dice abrazando de Yamato.

- Yo también Mimi, no sabes cuánto.- lo dice para luego besarla.

- Tu cabello está muy crecido Yamato y ni hablar de la barba que tienes.- se lo dice agarrando el cabello de Yamato.

- Mimi ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora solo quiero estar contigo e irnos a casa.- se lo dice abrazándola.

- Esta bien, te tengo algo preparado en tu casa que seguro te encantara, espero que hayas extrañado mi comida.- se lo dice riendo.

-Pues claro que si, en estos meses de viaje comía porquerías, vamos Mimi.- se lo dice cogiendo su mano dispuesto a irse de ahí.

5 meses después…..

Ambos se encontraban cenando en la casa de Yamato, esta vez fue él quien hizo la cena porque este día era muy especial y quería sorprender a su novia.

-Yami! la comida está muy rica, gracias por hacer la cena para mí. - se lo dice Mimi comiendo de su plato.

- Bueno después de tanto tiempo cocinando para mi creo que ya era mi turno,… y ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas Yami!.- se lo dice Yamato un poco molesto.

-Ya lo sé pero es de cariño, aparte solo te lo digo cuando estamos solos.- se lo dice haciendo un puchero.

- Esta bien pero ya encontrare una forma de vengarme por decirme Yami.- se lo dice mirándola fijamente.

- Jaja, estaré esperando Yami. – se lo dice riendo.

- Mimi recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te traiga algo de Marte?. – se lo dice sonriéndole.

- Claro que sí pero ya me dijiste que no había nada interesante allí. – se lo dice Mimi tomando un trago de su copa.

- Tal vez te mentí un poco.

- A que te refieres?. – se lo dice Mimi expectante

- A que te traje un regalo de allí. – se lo dice metiendo su mano es su bolsillo

- En serio! que es?, porque no me lo diste antes? Eres una mala persona Yami.- se lo dice haciendo un puchero.

- Mimi deja de ser tan dramática, no te lo di antes porque necesitaba pulirse y eso toma algo de tiempo.- se lo dice riendo un poco.

- Esta bien pero entonces que es?. –se lo pregunta curiosa.

- Es esto. – finalmente Yamato saca una cajita de su bolsillo y la abre dejando ver un hermoso anillo con una piedra blanca en el centro.

- Yamato…..- Mimi se tapa la boca.

- Mimi te quieres casar conmigo? – se lo dice mirándola fijamente.

- Yami… esto es hermoso, claro que me quiero casar contigo. – se lo dice llorando de felicidad.

- Ya me estaba asustando de verte llorar, vamos a ponerte el anillo. – Yamato se para y va donde Mimi para colocarle el anillo en su dedo.

- Yami, porque dices que el anillo lo trajiste de Marte?. – se lo dice mirando el anillo.

- Porque el cristal que lleva en el centro la traje de allí, creo que eres la primera mujer en recibir un anillo de compromiso con un cristal de otro planeta.- se lo dice sonriéndole.

- Creo que soy muy afortunada de tener a un novio astronauta. – se lo dice sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de Yamato.

- Te amo Mimi.- se lo dice también acariciando la mejilla de Mimi.

- Yo también te amo Yamato, no sabes cuánto.- se lo dice abrazándose a él, para luego darse un apasionado beso.

**Fin**


End file.
